


Canadian Moose

by Sursort (orphan_account)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, building a snowman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sursort
Summary: Jack and Bitty build a snowman.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foryouandbits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foryouandbits/gifts).



> So in this fic Jack and Bitty are out and it's the inter after Bitty graduated.

“Jack, honey, please!” It came out more giggly than intended. “You know my sweet Georgian skin can’t handle that!” Bitty shoved Jack and his ice hands away from his bare torso.  
“Can’t handle a little chill, eh?” he said as he laid both hands on Bitty’s back. Bits squirmed away before wrapping himself in their comforter.  
“A little chill? It has been snowing since last night, Mr. Zimmermann and you dare to say a little chill!”  
“Well, Bits, you know that us Canadian moose have thick skin designed to weather the snow.”  
“Then why isn’t this Canadian moose frolicking in the park across the street?” he asked. There was a mischievous air in the question.  
“Because his boyfriend won’t come with him, of course. Building a snowman is no fun alone, eh? I guess you and your sweet Georgian skin wouldn’t know anything about building snowmen though. I heard the last time you Southerners got a dusting of snow, the entire state shut down.”  
“Excuse me, but snow is no laughing matter and any respectable human should know that. But you’re right, I’ve never built a snowman.” The end of his sentence trailed into embarrassed mumbling.  
“Well, we’ll just have to fix that, won’t we?” Jack jumped up from the bed and headed to their closet. He began pulling out sweaters of both his and Bitty’s. Bitty sat on the edge of the bed, still wrapped in his protective layer of blankets.  
“Hold your arms up,” Jack said with a smile. Bitty rolled his eyes before following the orders. Jack very carefully slipped a t-shirt over his head, followed by Bitty’s Samwell hoodie and one of Jack’s Falconers sweatshirts.  
“Then you can bundle up in a couple dozen scarves and hats.”  
“I could whether the snow in just this, thank you very much. But I’ll still take them.” Bits wrapped his arms around himself and walked out of the room with his nose in the air. Jack followed him with a chuckle.  
“And I’ll wear two coats on top of this, too!” Bitty announced to his boyfriend before opening the coat closet, taking out his own winter coat and one Jack’s.

-

Once Bitty had spited Jack enough, covered head to toe with a total of three scarves, two hats, a set of earmuffs, and three pairs of socks, they were both ready to leave the apartment and venture into the world of snow. As soon as the frigid wind hit their faces, Bitty pulled the scarf covering his face up just a little bit higher, leaving the only exposed part of him his doe eyes.  
“Now, I know in just a minute I’ll be sweating through all this wool and cotton, but I’m just gonna say that I was right and winter is hell and it is cold.”  
“It’s only cold when the degrees are negative, Bits. Negative in your unholy American degrees.”  
“Fahrenheit is superior and you know it, you Canadian...syrup hoarder” Bitty said. It evoked a small giggle from Jack.  
“Let’s just get to building this snowman, eh?”  
“You just know I’m right.” The sentence packed less of punch when all Jack could see was the angry wrinkles between Bitty’s eyebrows. “So, how do we do this, Mr. Zimmermann?”  
They stood in the center of the park, in a small patch still left untainted by tiny bootprints.  
“Never seen a Christmas movie, either?” Bitty responded with a swift, misshapen snowball to the gut.  
“Can’t even make a snowball right. What a shame that I have to break up with you now. I simply cannot be in love with a such a delicate creature.”  
“Oh Jack, now you’re just being mean,” Bitty said, launching another hunk of snow in Jack’s direction, but missing terribly this time. Jack retaliated by wrapping Bitty in his arms and lifting him off the ground.  
“Set me down, you Yeti.”  
“Not until you stop throwing snow at me. You’re wasting perfectly good snowman-making material.”  
“We’ll call this a truce...for now.”  
Jack set him back in the snow gingerly.  
“So making a snowman is easy, you just get a little ball of snow, pack it tight, and roll it around, increasing its volume.”  
“You sound like a documentary.” Jack continued just a little bit louder.  
“Then you stack to the desired height, garnish with objects to make it appear more human-like, such as a scarf and mittens, and there you have it, a finished snowman.”  
“I dare say you’re more boring than a documentary. You are Professor Dwyer’s Calculus lecture.”  
“Bittle! You’ve wounded me. That hurt more than a check from Tater.”  
“Mhmmm,” Bitty murmured. He was dutifully ignoring Jack and beginning the trial and error process of enlarging a snow ball.  
“You’ve got to be more gentle with it, Bits. It’ll keep falling apart if you push that hard on it.”  
Jack kneeled on the ground next to him, placing his hands on the snowball.  
“See how I’m not pressing too hard? Just gingerly roll it around with enough for to make more snow stick but not so much that it falls apart.” He demonstrated, crawling after the snowball as he pushed it around their small patch of smooth snow.  
“How big are you going to make it?”  
“I though size doesn’t matter.”  
“Jack Zimmermann, I do not appreciate your crude humor in my presence.”  
Jack abandoned the snowball, wiping his knees of snow. He came to stand next to Bitty, wrapping one arm around him.  
“I think this one’s big enough, don’t you?”  
“I think it’ll suit our purposes just fine. Now let me try, and don’t intervene. I can do it myself,” Bitty said, dropping to his knees to gather snow in his hands. Jack watched him as he crawled along the ground, carefully making a lumpy snowball.  
“Make it just a little bit smaller than mine,” he said. Bitty looked at him and gave him a quick nod.  
“How do I pick it up without breaking it?” he asked Jack.  
“Gently,” he said.  
“So much for the help.” Bitty carefully pulled snowball into his arms, placing one underneath and one around. He delicately placed it on top of the other one.  
“Not to hard, eh? Just smoosh it down a little so it doesn’t fall off.”  
“Just one more after this once, right?”  
“For the last one we can just ball up some snow in our hands. It doesn’t need to be as big as the others.” Jack squatted down, collecting enough snow for the head, and packing it it into a dense ball. Suddenly, a small, cold projectile hit his back.  
“Take that, Jack!”  
“If I weren’t such a good man, I would throw this beautifully crafted snowman head at you. But I actually care about our son, so I will give him his head.”  
“Alas, Mr. Zimmermann, tis only I can give him his heart of gold.”  
Jack smiled as he set the head on top of the other snowballs.  
“I have to say, our son isn’t very beautiful yet,” Bitty said. “He doesn’t even have arms. He can’t play hockey without arms.”  
“Maybe our son doesn’t want to play hockey. Maybe he wants to play lacrosse.”  
“I will call Shitty right now and tell him that you said that.”  
“Please don’t, Bits,” he said, pulling Bitty into a fierce hug to stop. Bitty rested his head on Jack’s chest for just a moment, before pulling away.  
“Let’s at least give him one of my scarves. That way it’ll look like we tried.”  
“Bittle, what kind of beginner do you think I am? While you were bundling up in all sorts of excessive winter wear, I grabbed some buttons and a carrot. He’ll at least have part of a face.”  
“And the scarf can cover up his mouth.” Jack nodded as he approached the snowman once again, pressing the mismatched buttons he scrounged up onto the snowman’s face, and sticking the carrot nose in. Bitty removed the second scarf he had around his neck, an old, worn, blue one he found at the bottom of the coat closet.  
“Well, he’s not the most beautiful baby, but he’s ours, isn’t he, Jack?”  
“I wasn’t the most beautiful baby either, but I turned out okay, didn’t I?”  
“You did indeed, Jack. You did indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this and it felt very festive because I've got snow on the ground where I live and it was nice to just write! So thank you to HelloitsIbo for such lovely prompt!


End file.
